


Savages

by Designation01



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blood Play, Exhibitionism, Extreme BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Ritualistic Sex, Rituals, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Shower play, Sounding, UST, Unresolved Feelings, Unsafe BDSM, Violence, Voyeurism, Water Enema, no safe-words, play with varied sensations, sex with a condom, solo masturbation, unsafe sexual practices, vocal Heero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designation01/pseuds/Designation01
Summary: Duo's tributes to Shinigami are the most brutal, violent, and basic parts of humanity. What better way to bring in the harvest than with a ritualistic reaping of the flesh?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/gifts), [inumaru13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inumaru13/gifts).



> Warnings: So, this piece is really dark. It's about the creeping violence in our hearts and how Duo deals with his demons. Honestly, there's a strange little triangle between Heero, Duo and a third, unnamed and ultimately faceless body. The only romance in this is between Heero and Duo though. There is some bloodplay, unsafe BDSM practices, dubious consent, lack of safewords, ritualism, and a general uncaring attitude over whether the submissive in this gets hurt. There is a bit of aftercare though, and it's lightly glossed over.

Savages

Summary: Duo's tributes to Shinigami are the most brutal, violent, and basic parts of humanity. What better way to bring in the harvest than with a ritualistic reaping of the flesh?

 

**********************************************

 

Everywhere around him were leaves of multitudinous colors. Reds, yellows, oranges, browns, and a few stray greens. The air was still warm for the moment, wafting gently through those same leaves and stirring up a quiet shushing sound. His hair flirted briefly with his eyes, before a slender hand shoved his bangs back. Duo lifted the large black scythe and swung it through the grain before him.

In a few short strokes he had most of the stalks severed. Sweat beaded and dripped from his temple, but Duo ignored it. He set the scythe against the side of the barn, noticing Heero's approach from the corner of his eye. A jaunty wave was thrown in his direction before moving to bail up the wheat.

The silence between them was comfortable as Heero helped him bail up his harvest. Once the chore was done he turned indigo eyes to the other man's form.

It was their vacation from Preventers and you wouldn't know it by looking at him. Still in slacks and a button-down, his hair its usual disarray and cobalt eyes as serious as ever, he looked as if he were still on the clock.

"What brings you to my neck o' the woods? We're s'posed to be takin' time off." He grinned and sat casually on the bail he'd just finished.

"You said you were staying here to take care of the harvest. I'm here to help."

As usual, the slightly nasal but very deadpan voice sent a delightful shiver down his spine. If Heero knew exactly what he meant by "taking care of the harvest", he likely wouldn't want to be anywhere near him right now. "Thanks. Appreciate it." Still, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Speaking of looking... Heero was studying the ornate scythe carefully. His eyebrows drew down as he scrutinized the flowing Rune script inscribed all along its length, the strange angles that jut out toward the blade's connection, the way it all was seamlessly crafted together. "What language is this?" For a man that was head of the Cryptography Department within Preventers, not even being able to recognize the language must be hammering at his head.

Duo's hands traced lovingly over the lettering, whispering the Gaelic beneath his breath. Louder, he answered, "A dead language. No one uses it anymore, but I like to keep to traditions when I celebrate the harvest." He sent Heero a mysterious look, part playful and part daring. "I'm not Christian, you know. Father Maxwell was, but the only God I believe in is Shinigami. Yeah, I know it's Japanese, but most people don't even recognize any other names for him. It's all the same, really. And harvest?" His eyes sparkled with mischief. "That's his time o' year."

Heero hummed quietly in acceptance and the two worked together to move the bails off to one side, where they'd later be brought to the granary. Part of the harvest would be kept for himself, but the greater part of it was sold to the mill.

Next he moved to the corn field, showing Heero how to check the corn and harvest it. Toward the end of Autumn he'd cut the stalks entirely, but there was still plenty of time for more ears to grow and mature. The gentle swish of the leaves rustling together was soothing to his already hyped nerves.

It was difficult not to anticipate the night's celebrations of the harvest. He requested this time off every year, and was honestly surprised no one made the connections yet. Two times a year he made sure to take off, and they were directly opposite each other. Once in the fall when the harvest was at its peak, centered around the new moon. Once in the spring, centered around a full moon, to bring the world back to life.

Shinigami may be the god of death, but life would always begin anew.

His sack was roughly tossed into the open barn, his scythe more carefully laid to one side. He took out a whet stone and began sharpening the blade carefully under Heero's gaze. When he was satisfied with the product a special oil was brought out to anoint the metal. As he did this, a string of Gaelic and Latin were being uttered under his breath. A prayer to bring the harvest to a close and let life be breathed back into the world for the next year.

"Sorry I'm not much fun right now," Duo shot over his shoulder, making his way inside the single-level farmhouse he'd bought after the war.

Heero was trailing after him dutifully. Had he been looking he would have seen the other man shake his head. "It's fine. I don't mind helping you with your crops."

One hand held the screen door open for them both, Duo grinning at his best friend licentiously. "Oh _baby_ ," he drawled. "You gonna help me with the rituals too?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A soft punch to his side as Heero passed through the door, toeing his boots off at the entryway, was his answer.

He placed his own boots next to Heero's larger ones, shaking the leaves and grass out of his braid as much as he could. "Seriously though," and he led the way into the kitchen area just off the coat room, "I'm gonna be doing some rituals over the next couple o' days, and you're prob'ly not interested in that. I'm _loud_ when I do 'em." Oh, what he wouldn't give to be able to perform those rituals with Heero.

It was the sort of stuff wet dreams were made of right there. These rituals were about death, pain, cold and sin. He would go out and find someone from the seediest underbelly of the city, then bring him back here for the "celebration of death".

The way Heero was looking at him right now, so naive and unassuming, it made the darkest part of him sneer in disgust. Heero had no clue what he meant by "bringing in the harvest", nor would he be interested in offering up his own little death to ensure a good crop next year. Duo had flirted with him outrageously as a teen, but it was clear the man only had eyes for his own Goddess. Oh sure, she was now set to be married to some rich bastard who was actually a halfway decent guy, but Heero would forever keep her elevated on that pedestal he had for her.

In his eyes, Relena could do no wrong. Never mind that she was just as human as either of them.

The most bitter part of Duo was even more irritated with Heero's ceaseless worship of the blonde princess, even as he'd never attempted a deeper relationship with her. The man was clearly a masochist, and the darkest portion of Duo's thoughts whispered what he could do with such a masochistic personality.

He shoved Shinigami back in his box, then set about getting ready. "You wanna stay here for a little bit while I get ready to go out, that's no problem. But you're not gonna be able to stay the night, sorry. I'mma try to get laid, and I sure as hell know you ain't interested in that."

Heero's muttered, "I wouldn't be too sure of that," had him stumbling over his own feet.

When he looked, the taller, broader man was studying the picture over his fireplace intently. It wasn't anything special, just a picture of hay bails and a hemlock tree on fire. If you looked closely enough though, you could see the shadows of figures in that fire, people in the shadows of the hay cast by the inferno blazing in the middle.

Duo drew his eyes along his friend's profile, imagining the curve of his muscles as they bulged and rippled to get out of his restraints. He imagined leather cuffs, the metal rings gleaming in the light of his candles, wrapped around both of Heero's wrists and his legs. Chains would hold him in place, spread across the pentagram drawn in chalk on the floor, each one hooked to a different ring hidden in the flooring. His nipples would be drawn taut, chest heaving, and sight blocked by a black velvet blindfold. Duo would trace patterns into his flesh, first with hot wax and then with a knife. Blood would come to the surface, but never spill, just enough pressure to create a scratch. He would etch those very same runes into the other man's skin, then soothe with a clarifying oil.

Their sins would be offered up in sacrifice to Shinigami, and with each breathy moan Heero would beg for it to stop, beg for more, beg for penitence.

But it was a fantasy, and not a very good one at that. The Heero of his fantasy was vocal, submissive, and willing to give him what he wanted. This Heero, the man in reality, was as dangerous as him. The very thought of The Perfect Soldier submitting to his rituals was absurd.

With a scoff, Duo turned back toward his bathroom. "Don't offer up somethin' you don't understand. The Spring rituals I'd let ya in on, but not the Autumn ones. Neither one o' us would get outta that intact." It was true too. If Heero knew exactly what was required of his rituals, he'd likely turn away. Duo wouldn't be able to stand that.

When he came back out of his room, freshly showered and tugging on a form-fitting black tank-top, Heero was sitting calmly in his living room. A mug of coffee was steaming from the dark stained table in front of him, and Heero looked perfectly at home on his suede sectional. Those eyes looked up through messy bangs at him, raked slowly over his form, then met his own stare head on. "Would it be alright if I watched?"

A part of his brain short-circuited. Heero was suggesting... "What, watch me fuck some poor bastard into a coma?" Because yeah, that was about right. "I ain't gonna be gentle or nothin'. It's dark and messy, and he's prob'ly gonna have nightmares about it for years." Shit, that sounded rape-y. He wasn't going to rape them, not really. But he was going to toe the line of consensual submission, bring someone past the point of their own boundaries, and do some really sketchy shit. It was ugly, sinful, filthy, and it was his favorite part about Autumn.

This was his sacrifice. A small part of his humanity would be sacrificed each year, for the sake of Shinigami living forever. His very own little death, to bring new life to the Earth in a way he couldn't during the wars. "He's gonna look back on what he let me do," Duo continued with a voice like blood-soaked velvet, "and he's gonna wonder why the fuck he let me do it. Wonder what the fuck he was thinkin'. Wonder if he'll ever have someone hurt him as well as I will again, or if he'll survive it with someone else."

Heero's expression was not condemning though. It was understanding and perhaps just a touch of that same crazed darkness which lingered in Duo's heart. His pose was still that comfortable slouch, arms resting between his spread legs and elbows on his thighs. There was something in the cock of his head though that belied more. A tension that would remain unspoken. "...Sounds like fun," he murmured, the tone almost thoughtful. That darkness flirted along the edges.

For a moment Duo stared, unsure if Heero fully understood the ramifications. Then Shinigami purred in contentment, and stretched languidly to the surface. "Ever draw a pentagram, Heero?" He picked up the piece of chalk sitting at the end of the table and drew a small circle with an ornate star in the middle. It wasn't the standard five point star inside a circle.There were swirls and circles in random patterns throughout it. Runes were inscribed between the points, with a single Japanese character for an element at each acute angle. This pentagram was one of his own design, a mixture of several ancient cultures coming together to form the basis. He marked the places for each of the candles, as well as the hooks for his victim's bondage.

Those blue eyes watched the whole time, noting every little detail with a single-mindedness that was common for The Perfect Soldier. When he was finished diagramming everything, Heero gave a thoughtful hum. "I think I can do that. A standard size, right? About six feet in diameter?"

Duo's grin showed teeth in answer. "Yeah, perfect. Don't worry if you mess up the points a little, I'll check it when I get back."

He'd never had an assistant for any of his rituals, only someone willing to perform them with him. This would be the first year for it, and the first time he'd ever even thought to let one of his friends in on the fun.

***********************************************************

The precious little thing was trembling in a mix of fear and excitement. Duo had spent the last hour at that seedy club working this one over. He wasn't much to look at, a mousy little thing with sandy blond hair and brown eyes, but there was a charm to him that made Duo want to break him. It wasn't uncommon for kids new to the scene to flit around the edges of these clubs, trying desperately to look as if they weren't fresh meat. For any experienced dom worth his salt though, this young man just screamed virgin sub.

He'd done his research a little though. There was a black leather collar around his neck, too cheaply made to be more than an accessory bought at some goth franchise. Nothing special about it, no bauble or ornament, no name burnt into the side. His clothes were ripped skinnies and a black mesh top, small gauges in his ears. Literally nothing special about him, besides the nervous excitement rolling off of him in waves.

He was perfect for what Duo had in mind. Just enough rebellion to hint at enjoying a darker aspect to the scene.

So Duo smiled all pretty, flirted, whispered dark promises in his ear. He made sure to not come on too strong, teasing just enough to entice, then flittering off as if he weren't as interested as he was.

By the end of that hour the boy was practically eating out of his hand.

The drive back to his ranch house was quiet, little bits of flirtation passed between them, but Duo could admit he was more enticed by the idea of Heero waiting for their return. The thought that Heero would watch the darkest part of his humanity was both daunting and thrilling. The greatest part of him hoped he wouldn't balk at his depravity.

Other parts were dying for an excuse to show Heero his place.

The young man didn't have a name, as far as Duo was concerned. It was fairly common for doms to simply call their pets "boy" or "slave" at any rate, so when he ordered the boy to strip as soon as they were inside it was no cause for alarm.

Duo pet the nude boy's head gently, praising him for his obedience, then had him kneel beside Heero's setup. It was just as Duo had drawn, no flaws anywhere, and his face lit up with glee. Perfect, Heero had done it _perfectly_ on his first try. His heart beat loudly at the hope that Heero could join him for future Autumn rituals.

Five candles, one at each point, were left unlit. He directed tonight's sub into the right position, admonishing him to be careful not to smudge the chalk. Anyplace the circle was broken would need to be redone in blood, he warned. Heero stood off to the side, watching it all with a heated gaze. Duo placed the boy's limbs at the right angles and cuffed him into the array, caressing him almost as a lover would.

He stood up, admiring their work for a moment. His eyes gleamed wickedly and he couldn't resist grabbing Heero's chin in a tight grip and grinning into his face. "There's a box under my bed. Grab it," he commanded.

A fire was lit in the hearth, not even looking over his shoulder to see if Heero obeyed. Duo was delighted to hear Heero's unmistakable gait as he moved toward Duo's bedroom.

Black wood was offered to him, and Duo smirked at his best friend. Blue eyes were dark and inscrutable from beneath that fall of messy bangs, but there was a sense of anticipation and eagerness radiating from Heero. Without a thought he grabbed the back of Heero's neck to pull him in for a rough kiss.

His blood hummed through his veins, singing with violence, lust, and sin. He bit at Heero's lips hard enough to sting, then finally pulled back. The boy chained to his floor was bitching about being neglected, so he turned reproving eyes on him.

"Did I say you could speak, bitch? Man, I knew you were new to the scene an' all, but that's one o' the first rules." One hand was dragged through his bangs, and he shook his head slowly. Then Duo kneeled carefully on the pentagram, opening the black wooden box. A blindfold was pulled out first and secured tightly around his boy's head. A spider gag was inserted into the boy's mouth next, dainty nipple clamps dangled from each bite-swollen nub, and then finally to the half-hard cock nestled within a bed of brown curls.

He pulled out a slender metal rod, some water-based lubricant and a glove. It was quick work to sterilize it, then slowly he inserted the lubricated rod down the eye of the boy's cock. He was squirming and crying already, no doubt never having been introduced to the magical world of sounding, and Duo spared a hand to smack one lightly muscled thigh.

Heero's eyes remained on him the entire time, watching with a dark gaze. It sent shivers up his spine, made his fingers tingle with excitement. His cock throbbed with need and he silently vowed that it would get relief soon.

The leather cock and ball cuff was pulled out next, then fastened snugly at the base of that still half-hard shaft. With only a little thought he set to rubbing it to full hardness, watching it swell with blood. His heart pounded and he ached to taste the bead of pre-cum already forming around that metal rod.

It was quick work to have Heero light the candles in the right order. He began a quiet litany of prayers, all in Gaelic and Latin. The words dripped from his lips like honey and flowed around the young man bound beneath him. Heero stayed off to the side in a rigid seiza, his dark eyes hungrily watching each move. That was what had his blood pounding more than anything.

A dagger, equally adorned with the dead script, was raised. Duo started with shallow, precise drags. Not even enough to hurt, just enough to scare a little. Whines and mewls were escaping that gaping mouth and Duo's grin widened. All the while the prayers continued.

The first shallow cut did little more than make a white line. Not even enough to bring blood to the surface. He did this in increasing intervals, whispering the last of his prayers. Then as he put more pressure to the blade his words finally ceased and he uttered a hoarse, "Good boy," to the bound young man. The next finally drew blood, but as the boy screamed he swallowed his cock whole.

Down, down, as far as he could go. That throbbing shaft between his lips pulsed with every scream wrenched past his sub's forcefully opened mouth. It stretched his mouth open wide and Duo breathed through his nose in little puffs. The feeling of having his jaw stretched so far was delicious and his eyes flicked up to see Heero's reaction.

He didn't expect to see him watching with predatory and lust-filled eyes. The sleeves of his white button-down were rolled up to the elbow, his bared hands clutching at his knees with anticipation. Duo watched the muscles and tendons in those forearms jump with each flex of his fingers and swallowed hard around the boy's dick.

The slender body jerked and convulsed in a dry orgasm, the first of many that night. Duo took his time, using wax next, then a flogger, and finally ice to mark each little bit of that body. He reveled in the way the boy's screams eventually tapered off to garbled moans and denied his own orgasm until the very bitter end. At one point Heero began pleasing himself, stroking his fat cock slowly, keeping with Duo's idea of staying the inevitable.

It was delicious, and Shinigami grinned and ordered Heero to fuck the poor boy's mouth. By this point a wide vibrator was happily humming inside his sub's ass and Duo had taken to biting and sucking at various points of flesh. Occasionally he would stop to utter a quiet prayer against the boy's skin, then go back to what he was doing.

Duo really shouldn't have been surprised when Heero did as he demanded. He was more surprised however, when grabbing Heero's hair and jerking his head back didn't immediately necessitate a trip to the emergency room. That surprise morphed to sick sadistic pleasure at seeing Heero's eyes roll and watching him hump harder at the boy's mouth. When he demanded Heero keep himself from coming by sheer force of will, the other man obeyed without thought.

Shinigami licked his lips with anticipation, then bit down into a fleshy thigh. Heero would look so much more splendid in this boy's place. Duo wouldn't even have to focus on keeping his arousal up in the face of such a pitiful display. Because Heero would never give such a display. He'd fight tooth and nail, give Duo exactly what he wanted, and still beg for more.

When he finally gave the okay for him to come it was such a splendid sight. That messy brown hair flying back as Heero groaned, his whole body tensing and flexing with the force of his ecstasy. Exquisite relief was etched into every line of his muscles as they finally relaxed, and Duo was hard pressed not to come as well.

He pulled Heero off the boy beneath them though, lifting his head up to help keep him from choking. Then a pair of sound proofing buds was slipped into his sub's ears, a set of headphones following to block out the last of his sound. The spider gag was replaced with a phallic one, thick enough to keep him from making any noise and long enough to nearly touch the back of his throat. The boy would have to focus on his breathing first and foremost to keep from choking, and that suited Duo just fine.

With his eyes, ears, and mouth all blocked off there was little else to do but feel and smell. It would make his little death all the more potent. Duo replaced the vibrator with his cock, just slick enough with a silicone-based lubricant to keep from chafing. In one smooth move he was inside completely, the condom only dulling the sensation a little. This sub's ass was nice and tight around him, and he didn't bother to wait for adjustment. Instead he started ramming in and out as best he could at such an awkward angle, his eyes on Heero's the entire time.

Duo didn't bother to keep his moans quiet, knowing only Heero could hear them. He fucked into the body beneath his over and over again, never even noticing the tears leaking from an already soaked blindfold. Finally, just as Heero was urging him onward, he remembered to take the cuff off the poor boy's cock and milked him for all he was worth.

They both came, Duo staring into lust-blown pupils as the boy beneath him choked on the overly large phallus trapped in his throat. Nirvana rolled through him in waves, his vision narrowed only to include those gorgeous blue eyes and the messy fall of brown bangs swept across them.

In just another instant it was over, bliss being replaced with tingles, being replaced with exhaustion. He was careful with his removal of the boy's accessories, stroking over his skin gently and soothing him. Once he was fully unadorned Duo began the careful process of extracting him from his bonds. Each extremity was inspected and kissed while his sub slowly came down from the aether.

He made sure to tell the boy how lovely he'd been, how perfect, praised him on his ability to take Duo's brand of death. He'd survived, he would be stronger for the experience, able to handle so much more from his next dom than the average sub could.

When the boy practically collapsed into Duo's arms, sobbing and wrecked, he met Heero's eyes across from him. He gestured with his eyes to the candles and Heero got up to snuff them out one by one. It didn't matter that it wasn't the right order just then, as Duo whispered quiet reassurances to his sub. He closed at the last with a quick prayer, then had Heero bring him some astringent oil.

Duo bathed the young man, cleaned him up, then rubbed him down with the oil. Heero watched every second of it, and when Duo finally made to bring the boy home he stepped forward.

He was wary at first, unsure how Heero would react now that everything was finished, but was pleasantly surprised by the taller man dragging him in for a kiss that curled his toes.

"Tomorrow," Heero murmured against his mouth, "I'll be your victim."

Interest flared through his entire being and Duo's mouth went dry. Gods, doing his rituals would never be the same again.


	2. Some good clean fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero's agreed to be Duo's victim, but just maybe Duo's also willing to be Heero's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not finished, but I'm lagging a little. Sorry to my few readers. I promise I'll continue. If I don't update next week, gimme a buzz. I'm also trying to work on War Tactics, but it's slowed down a little. I want smutty smut, but they're not quite ready for it yet. *headdesk*

Chapter 2 (Preview): Some good clean fun...

 

**********************************************************

 

Heero slept in the spare bedroom that night. Despite its location, the room was fairly airy. Down a set of hidden stairs that opened up into a finished basement den, then set off to one side. The bathroom was connected to both the den and his room, and he looked around it curiously. It was spacious, done in sparkling black and luminescent white tiles. Brushed nickel adorned the faucets and cabinets, which were a light walnut done in a more contemporary style. Wide planks of a darker wood made up the floor before abruptly stopping for the recessed shower. A large, circular tub was nestled in one corner, made of what looked like stained bamboo and ceramic.

He stripped slowly, his eyes remaining on that recessed shower. There was a light switch next to the curved glass door and a large white tile at the top of the shower instead of a light. That switch was stranger than he'd ever seen, with four small buttons beneath a dimmer switch and a toggle slider. His clothes were neatly folded and placed on the toilet seat. There was a rack against the wall adjacent to the shower, and it was filled with fluffy black towels.

Callused feet brought him over to the light switch to play with the different functions. He flipped it on and was rewarded with a white light that made the onyx mini-tiles gleam. One of the buttons changed the color, another added heat to both the lamp and tiles. The next button made the whole room echo with the sound of a distant thunderstorm. The final button had no noticeable effects though, and Heero wasn't sure what it did. The dimmer switch did just as the name implied, while the toggle switch also didn't seem to have a function.

Heero's curiosity satisfied, he made his way into the shower. The thunderstorm sounds were left on, as were the heat lamps and alternating color. Having never experienced such things, he figured it would be fine to indulge the one time. He stepped under the sunflower head and turned on the water.

A blast of warm water cascaded over him and he sighed. The stress of today's hard labor melted away from his muscles and left him more satiated than he thought he could be. Blue eyes took in his cock's stirring interest. It couldn't hurt. One hand grabbed for the soap and he turned to face the opposite wall.

A larger black tile, which had gone mostly unnoticed, was now lit up with a scene straight out of a fantasy. Duo was in a shower designed similarly, long brown hair cascading down his back under the waterfall, and hands slowly lathering his body with soap. Heero's mouth went dry as he continued to observe Duo's hands, his muscles, his expression. This was the LAST thing he expected to see when he'd turned around.

His hand moved to stroke his dick slowly, watching as Duo applied conditioner to his thick mane. His other hand cradled his balls when he noticed Duo was rinsing off the suds.

The water was turned off in Duo's shower, and his confusion ratcheted as he saw Duo fiddling with a hose attached similarly to his own shower-head. There was a rounded silicone tip to its end, the silicone almost half the length of his forearm. He continued staring as what almost looked like lubricant was applied then brought...

No, it definitely was lubricant. That silicone tipped hose was being brought up behind Duo, then inserted between those tight globes. He held his breath, mesmerized by Duo's reaction. Then one of Duo's hands flipped the water back on and Heero wondered why it wasn't responding.

Duo's form bent abruptly, panting and clutching at the wall for purchase. He couldn't see his face anymore since it was hidden just beneath the camera's field of vision, but he could see that plastic hose inflating. He watched, stroking himself faster and harder as Duo's moans were heard over the ambient sounds. 

The water on Duo's end was adjusted to a lower setting with shaking hands, and a jolt of pleasure shot through Heero. That nozzle was inflated to its largest girth and Duo continued to moan. When Duo's face returned to his sight Heero had to strangle his dick furiously. It throbbed in protest, but at seeing the look of pain and pleasure reflected on Duo's features he knew he'd come before the climax.

That slender body was propped against the wall then, and Heero watched with growing lust as Duo's belly began to swell. Finally, when it seemed like he could take no more of Duo's torturous actions, the water was shut off.

Duo leaned against the wall, panting and moaning, and Heero couldn't get enough. He stroked his pulsing cock, moaning about how fucking gorgeous Duo was with all that water filling him.

Tortured blue eyes locked with his in the camera. "Take it out, Heero. It hurts so much..."

He was taking the stairs two at a time before he even realized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get there, I promise. There are a minimum of four chapters for this story. I'm trying to study for my HSK 4 exam right now, which is a pain in the ass and my school just gave me another class (which won't end until I leave, the pricks).


	3. Autumn Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero and Duo offer up their own little deaths as Shinigami's sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. Might still write the Spring Rites, but for now this is complete. There is some minor squick factor in this chapter, since Duo's wants to blow Heero while he expels an enema, but the squickier part of it's not graphic. Please don't let that ruin your enjoyment of this fic. I made sure to gloss over the physical parts of it as much as possible, since it's not the feces that's the main focus of it. It's the embarrassment Heero's forced to undergo that's the focus.
> 
> Also, it's not meant to have a resolution. It's left open for a reason. It's about planting the bulbs for new growth later.

Savages  
Chapter 3: Autumn Rites  
Summary: Heero and Duo offer up their own little deaths as Shinigami's sacrifice.

 

********************************************

 

It ached so badly. He was hard enough to cut glass and the bloating in his belly was intense. Duo reassured himself that Heero was on his way. He'd seen Heero take off from his own camera. He just wished he'd hurry up.

The door was slammed open and Duo grinned. _Good boy,_ Shinigami purred. Heero stood there, gloriously wet, staring hungrily at him. The darkness from earlier surged to the surface. He could see every little dimple and swell of those lithe muscles and it set his mouth dry. "Come on, baby. Take it out," he ordered, his voice velvet steel.

Heero's chest was heaving with each panted breath and it was pure torture waiting for him to act. He could feel those hands tremble lightly as they touched him. One was stroking his ass gently, tracing the outline of his hip, the other slowly working the inflated nozzle out. Duo groaned his appreciation, clenching his asshole tight to keep the water inside.

"Good," he murmured. Lust continued to roll through him with each cramp of his stomach. In one swift move Duo was pinning his partner against the tile. A grin stretched his mouth wide, more teeth than anything, and he could tell Heero was transfixed by the predatory look. He took his lower lip between his teeth, eyes narrowing. "Clean it off," darkly uttered, "then it's your turn. Want ya just as clean for the next part. Hold it in for five minutes, then I'm gonna watch ya shit it all out."

Those blue eyes were narrowed with apprehension and Shinigami only sneered harder. Heero would be made more uncomfortable than he'd ever been, then forced to do something so embarrassing that most people balked. Duo would watch every moment of it and revel in his discomfort. His blood was singing with the idea.

Once Heero nodded his consent Duo let him up. His eyes remained trained on that strong form even as he expelled the contents of his bowels. Heero was so focused on following his orders that he didn't even pay attention, except to make sure Duo wasn't displeased with anything he was doing.

He finished up, cleaned himself with the wet wipes set aside for just that purpose, then made his way back to the shower. Heero was bent strangely, panting from between clenched teeth as each cramp swept through him. The sight of his normally toned stomach bulging grotesquely from the water was more enticing than it had any right to be. His dick twitched hard in anticipation.

Sweat was beading along Heero's brow, a single trickle tracking down his temple, and Duo licked it up eagerly. One hand slid up into the other man's hair, the other pressing on his bloated belly. He reveled in the way Heero groaned and leaned into him despite the pain.

Duo took his time mapping out his partner's body, both with his hands and his tongue. Every dip was traced, every peak mouthed, and Duo commit all of Heero's reactions to memory.

When his teeth sunk into the taller man's jugular he savored the sound of Heero's hoarse shout. When he finally heard the quiet plea to use the toilet Duo grinned and licked along the shell of his ear. His cock throbbed. "Not yet," he said with a smirk. Two fingers dove into that greedy hole, shoving as deep as he could go and fucking in and out. Heero's restrained whimper was like music to his ears. "That's it, 'Ro. Beg me."

Just as he knew, it made the other man clamp his mouth shut. That strong body was trembling and jerking strangely though, and Duo knew that he would need to purge soon. His body was always more honest than his words ever were.

Heero was beginning to fight him now, shoving his hands away and glaring. One severe look set him straight though. The proud man slouched against him then, an almost imperceptible whimper staying in his throat. That submission was what he craved, sating Duo's desperate need to dominate. His whole body sang with lust even as he stroked Heero's bangs out of his face. "Good boy," he whispered. "Go straddle the toilet. Don't go until I get there."

It was almost funny how fast his partner could move when motivated. Heero fairly dashed for the porcelain throne, keeping his legs spread and his hands fairly slammed onto the seat between them. Duo followed at a more sedate pace, watching with gleaming eyes.

Watching Heero try to curl into himself, he realized he couldn't see the other man's dick. Indigo eyes narrowed and he forcefully rearranged his hands so that he was completely displayed. He chuckled at the other man's flush, but dropped to his knees between Heero's spread legs. Duo licked his lips and stared up at him from beneath messy bangs.

"Go ahead," he said, eyes locked on Heero's face. Heero's cock was struggling to stay soft and Duo leaned forward to bath the head of it with his tongue. Even with Duo's permission Heero still didn't let go of his clenched muscles.

"What's a matter?"

Those blue eyes were narrowed in discomfort, Heero's pouty lips pressed tightly together. "You're too close," he uttered, trying to hide his expression with his bangs. Duo reached between his legs to offer his weeping prick some relief at the sight.

Duo's tongue laved over the head again. "Do it," he demanded. "Won't give you what ya want until you do." His free hand moved up to cradle the lightly furred balls beneath, his right hand working slowly over his own dick. It was so fuckin' hot having Heero at his mercy like this. "C'mon, bitch." Fuck, he never thought he'd be able to call _Heero_ that. "Let it all out and I'll suck this pretty little cock."

Only it wasn't so little and Duo's mouth was already watering at the idea. He wasn't as long as Duo, but the girth he had was more than he'd ever taken in his mouth. Duo desperately wanted that girth stretching his mouth wide, that uncut head pressing against his palate and nudging past the point of comfort.

Judging by the lust-filled look and the way Heero squirmed (in as much as Heero could squirm in such a position), he wanted it just as badly.

At the first squelching sound, abruptly cut off with a flaming face straight out of Duo's darkest fantasies, Duo gave in. His mouth wrapped around that thick head, bathing the slit with heavy pets of his tongue. Meanwhile his hand stroked slowly, leisurely. _So fucking hot,_ his mind groaned.

After that he focused on watching Heero's mortified face, ignoring the smell and sounds assaulting his ears, and the cock in his mouth. He only offered a minute amount of relief to his straining prick, moaning occasionally around the thick pole straining his jaw.

In no time at all Heero was spilling down his throat with a groan. Duo offered up a tight suction throughout his orgasm before pulling back. Even as his partner finished up his business Duo stroked himself slowly.

When Heero quietly offered to help he just smirked and bit into his thigh. "Nope. Savin' this for that pretty little ass o' yours."

Heero's startled huff and dilating pupils only stoked the flames of his lust higher. Shinigami chuckled in delight, imagining all sorts of scenarios with Heero for the equinox. That's what he would save his erection for: using Heero in as many ways as possible. 

Pulling his mind back on track, Duo stood up and looked down on his sub for the next two nights. _So much better than that silly little rabbit from earlier,_ he thought. _I'd much rather have a wolf than a rabbit._

"Living room," he barked. "Don't smudge the circle. Remember that any smudges'll need to be redone in blood." Duo watched with his pulse pounding in his ears as Heero cleaned up and headed for the living room. He followed at a sedate pace, letting his hands fall lax at his sides. 

Heero had laid himself down in the position his little rabbit was in earlier, arms and legs already outstretched for the shackles to be put in place. Duo laughed and whispered menacing commentary in his ear as he bound him to the circle. He asked him in a sneering voice if Heero had any hard limits, since he wouldn't be able to use safewords soon. Upon his received answer Duo placed the newly sterilized spider gag between his partner's lips. He ratcheted it open, placed a new blindfold over his eyes, earplugs in his ears and the headphones over top. A richly scented oil was spread over the bridge of his sub's lip to keep him from being able to taste or smell anything else unless Duo wanted him to.

Next his knees were pulled up in the limited space, a spreader bar clamped in place around his muscled thighs. A wider sound was carefully sterilized, lubricated, then inserted until the bulbed end rested against the inside of his prostate. Heero was starting to struggle a bit, so Duo pinched one nipple in reprimand. When the other man fell still immediately his grin only widened.

A leather cuff was attached strap by strap around Heero's cock, then up underneath his balls to pull them tight. In the dim light of his fireplace the other man looked the very definition of decadence. Duo couldn't wait to gorge on his tightly controlled body. Heero had always been the epitome of sex and to be able to use him in such a way was making his heart hurt. He'd lusted after him during the wars, the feelings slowly morphing to include respect, then trust, and finally love. To be able to share the darkest parts of his heart with the man he'd loved for years, that was what had his cock throbbing more than ever and his heart fit to burst out of his chest.

Only in his wildest fantasies did Heero share his inclinations. Duo knew this was likely the furthest they'd ever go. Heero hadn't offered up any words of a deeper connection, and Duo would respect that.

Just for the next few nights though, Duo would allow himself to toe the line. He wanted more than just the sadism and humiliation. He wanted to break Heero down and then soothe the pieces back together. The dominance and submission were tools to forge a deeper bond than ever, and Duo was eager to delve into that connection.

His eyes swept over the bound form, ideas swimming through his mind. _Perfect, fuckin' gorgeous..._ Quiet prayers were uttered as he lit the candles, watching the way Heero twitched to keep from struggling.

Duo's body sank into the motions of his rituals, but instead of starting in on the athame he picked a quill out of his wooden box. The feathered tip was dragged against first a sharp clavicle, then over Heero's straining shoulder muscle, into the pit of his arm and across his ribs. It dipped into his navel, then over his still soft prick and up the inside of his thigh.

He followed each movement with cool breaths and warm puffs of hot air from his lips. Just when it seemed Heero was becoming used to the tickling sensation Duo flipped the quill around and began scratching into his skin.

The sharp end digging into Heero's flesh after stimulating it with such gentle sensation was enough to startle a cry from the Perfect Soldier's spread mouth. Duo's cock throbbed, but he ignored it in favor of licking up the bead of sweat that trickled down from Heero's knee joint. He savored the salty, bitter taste even as he switched to gripping Heero's ass cheeks and pulling them apart.

His tongue laved at the wrinkled opening exposed, ignoring the musky scent and focusing entirely on the way Heero fairly convulsed before him. Duo scraped his teeth there for a moment, then pulled away to bite and kiss up from the other man's ankle.

Heero's unbridled keening had his eyes rolling. _Fuck, but he's so perfect._ For hours it seemed, Duo tortured them both with Heero's pain and pleasure. The quill was abandoned for his knife, using it to dig just deep enough to draw blood. As promised, that blood was used to seal the gaps created by his squirming; Duo chanted his prayers the entire way.

When he finally couldn't take anymore Duo rolled a condom on, lubed them both up, and slammed into Heero's ass. He bottomed out upon Heero's shout and immediately set a brutal pace. Duo used him exactly as he'd always imagined, watching greedily as his partner clawed at his bindings. The Perfect Soldier was coming undone beneath him and it only set his lust aflame.

A garbled moan from his new lover had Duo spilling into the bulb of his condom. His eyes remained trained on Heero's ecstatic but frustrated expression, using it to ride out his orgasm. Jet after jet of spunk pumped into that plastic sheath and Duo groaned with relief. _Mine,_ purred the Death God's voice. Duo's voice echoed it, and with Heero's ears completely blocked he didn't fear the other man hearing.

The normally composed form beneath him was struggling harder, desperate for some form of relief. The darker parts of Duo's psyche whispered that he looked too good like this, and Duo heeded that voice. He kissed Heero's open mouth sloppily, then slowly removed himself. His hands stroked over every inch of Heero's skin and he replaced his own cock with a thin vibrator.

It was set to alternate its settings. Duo removed the headphones and one earplug only long enough to whisper, "Be a good boy and stay still until I come back," then quickly replaced them.

He chuckled as he slid between silk sheets. Images of Heero's bound and tortured form followed him into sleep. His rituals would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that this type of BDSM is NOT to be engaged in without either a contract or safewords. Duo chooses not to use either, which is COMPLETELY unsafe for both the dom and the sub. Instead he's trusting that Heero could get out of his bindings if necessary, since he knows the limits to Heero's strength. Again, DO NOT ENGAGE IN THIS SORT OF BDSM. All scenes should be pre-planned and carefully gone over by both parties. If engaged in a serious BDSM-based relationship, a contract should be outlined in advance of what your partner's limits are.
> 
> Please practice responsibly.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get the time and the inclination I'll write Duo with Heero for the next ritual. Then a chapter dedicated to the Spring rites. I did absolutely no research on this, so please be aware that it's entirely from my own head. That being said, I did loosely take some of it from Pagan practices. The "dagger" is actually an athame, the runescript used here is from ancient Celtic druidism (but not really mentioned in detail anyway), and the pentagram is similar to the one used in Alchemic formulae.
> 
> DO NOT PERFORM THESE RITUALS. Seriously. If you're Wiccan you understand that there is some SERIOUS blasphemy in doing these rituals, and especially the way they're done. An altered form of this ritual with someone who trusts you completely is alright, but do your research first and understand your sub's limits. I also recommend using a six-pointed star and orange candles or red candles with pumpkin and apple spice scents. If you do engage in bloodplay make certain your sub is well hydrated beforehand, has eaten enough iron-based foods to supplement, and that you don't cut deeply enough to damage. Also, and I cannot stress this enough, INFORMED CONSENT IS THE NAME OF THE GAME. I write fiction. Deeply disturbing fiction at that. DO NOT DO THIS IN REAL LIFE.


End file.
